Call It Karma
by Tasharella
Summary: Damon, Stefan and Hermione all live at the Boarding House, but their fortune is vastly disappearing. They are forced to open up their home as a boarding house once more, and they are visited by all kinds of odd people. NoElena. Multi-Crossovers. Mainly Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. C'est tout.


_**Author's Note: This is pretty much an everything cross-over, but mainly Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries. Right now a few of the main characters are from Tru-Blood. Fantastic show. I might not put up a note for every chapter unless I feel it is absolutely necessary. Thank you. I hope you enjoy it.**_

Chapter One: It was only a kiss, how did it end up like this?

The moon shone brightly over the boarding house, squirrels scurried across the driveway to to cover of the trees. In the distance, an owl called out to it's babies. The cold, fall night crept into Hermione's room, sweeping over the hardwood floor and up over Hermione.

She was tossing and turning in her sleep again, and as the night wore on her dreams grew worse. The dream started out simple enough.

_Hermione was sitting with her mum and dad, drinking tea, in their kitchen. Rain was pouring down over the kitchen window outside, and the storm was getting worse. Hermione was frightened, and her hands were shaking. Her mother, Jean, touched her hand, and with an eerie smile, she spoke. "Don't worry, love. It will all be over soon. "_

_Then Jean's face would twist, and morph into Severus Snape's. Hermione quickly withdrew her hand as her professor leaned forward. "Granger." He began, as he looked around. Hermione found herself in her childhood kitchen without walls. She was sitting at the table with Snape in a meadow, and she couldn't take her eyes off of his. "Your family is gone. Dead. Your friends are not here. No one is here, and it's because of you!" He spat. Severus twisted his neck around, and Draco morphed into his features. _

_Hermione stood up suddenly, and her chair clattered to the floor. Draco crawled after her, and he perched on the edge of the table. Hermione pressed her back against the wall, and she slid down as if trying to make herself shrink away. "Who would need a filthy little mudblood like you?" He taunted, staring down at her. "Who could love you?" He sneered, and a thin trail of blood dripped down from his nose. _

_Hermione searched for her wand in her robe pockets, but she hadn't found it anywhere._

_Draco leaned over so that his face was millimeters away from hers. He crawled over the edge and sat right in front of her. She could feel his breath on her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut, and she felt his lips graze across her forearm. Her eyes were forced open by some unknown force, and Draco pinned her body to the floor. His face melted into green slimy skin. His dark silver eyes became red like the cold blood flowing through his veins. _

_He closed in on her face, and he whispered into her ear. "Your best friend is dead. Your parents are dead. You are alone. Nobody wants you." He hissed, his voice weak. Tears began to fall from Hermione's eyes, and she struggled under the creature. The slits on his face that served as his nose blew smoke. "You are the reason I won the war. You were not clever enough." Hermione's hand reached out for something. Anything. Voldemort snatched up her arm, and he ripped her sleeve up to the elbow._

_'Mudblood' stood out in a pale white scar against her light skin. Voldemort smiled down at her, and then his head began to shake, and blur. Bellatrix's voice broke through for a moment. "Where did you find the sword of Gryffindor?!" In a flash it was gone, and Dolores Umbridge's voice screeched into Hermione's eardrums. "I will have order!" Her head began to twist and turn faster and faster until Hermione closed her eyes shut, and everything fell silent. _

_The Sun shone on her face, and she felt calm and cool. The birds began to sing, and natural noises started up around her. The bring bring of a bell on a bicycle. The soft chattering of women nearby. A car driving down a gravel road. Her face was warm, and she basked in the sunlight. Hermione opened her eyes slowly. "You've been having nightmares again." He spoke knowingly, as he sipped his tea. They were in town, sitting at a white wired table, and another car drove by. "You need to stop manipulating my dreams." She spoke as seriously as she could. He looked at her over the top of his sunglasses. "Really? You could go back to creepy snake-man if you want." He suggested. _

_Hermione gasped, and he laughed, taking a drink of his tea. Hermione was in a short yellow dress, and her hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. A waiter passed by speaking in a foreign language. "Damon." Hermione laughed, amazed. "We're in France!" Damon nodded at her, and he sipped more of his tea. "You haven't answered me, Hermione." He scolded, and he raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione sighed, and she picked up her own platter of tea._

_"Yeah, I have been having nightmares, but it really is none of your concern." She said stubbornly, and a soft breeze rolled through. Damon smirked at her, and he placed his cup on the table. "Of course it's my concern. You sleepwalk. Did you know that?" She placed her platter back on the table, and she crossed her arms. "And where pray tell do I sleepwalk?" She huffed, furrowing her brow. Damon leaned back in his chair, and he pondered the question for a moment. "I've caught you running in the woods a few times, and you like to sit on the porch. A couple of places in the house, including Stefan's room, and my bedroom." He explained, sending her a wink. _

_Hermione gave in, and she took another sip of her tea. "They've been happening quite frequently." She admitted. He stood, and took her hand in his. "I know. You can always sleep with me." He offered, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She swatted him on the arm. "Oh stop it." She giggled. "Oh, stop it." Damon giggled, sarcastically. She shot him a pointed stare, and he linked arms with her. "It's almost morning." He warned, looking out over the hill he placed them on. Trees littered the hill, and they stood on the edge of a cliff that looked over a forest. The sun was creeping up over the treetops. "You're in my room right now. You sleepwalked here." He explained, pulling her closer to him. She nodded into his chest, and they looked out together. "Thank you for saving me." She whispered. He smiled at her, electric blue eyes sparkling. Then everything went black._

There was something soft below her. Soft but solid. Hermione lifted up her head, and she was greeted by Damon's sleeping form. She was so lucky to have a friend like him. She smiled at him, and she sat up on the edge of the bed. One of Damon's eyes peeked open. "How are you feeling?" He asked, and he pulled his blankets up to his chin. "I'm better. Thanks." He pulled the blankets up over his head. "Good. I'm going back to bed. It's too early." Hermione thumped him on the chest. "Get up, you great useless thing!" She cried, standing. "Ginny, and Lavender are coming soon." Damon lifted up his blankets to see her. "I thought you didn't like Lavender." He commented, pulling himself up to sit against the headboard.

Hermione sighed, and she moved quickly to the door. "I don't, but we need business, and she's willing to pay. We need money especially if you want to continue living like kings." She spoke in a normal tone as she walked into her room next door. Damon listened easily to her, and he sat up holding his head in his hands. "Speaking of Kings, When is your boy toy coming over?" He yelled to Hermione.

"He's not my boy toy, Damon. He's my boyfriend." She mumbled as she pulled on a pink sweater. Damon groaned from the room next door. Hermione ran a brush through her hair, and she put it up into a ponytail. She made her bed, and she went downstairs to eat breakfast. Stefan was already downstairs, and he was making pancakes. "Another bad dream?" He asked, as a he flipped a pancake. Hermione nodded, and she sat down at the dining room table. Stefan placed a plate in front of her, and she smiled up at him. "Thanks, Stef." He sat down across from her, and he dug into his own food. Damon came down the stairs, and he went for the fridge. "Nice pancakes, Julia Childs." said Damon, snarkily. Stefan ignored his brother. "So Hermione, when is Ginny coming?" he asked. Hermione looked down at her wristwatch. 7:15 a.m. "In about an hour." She replied.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her jeans pocket, and she flicked it. The house burst into life, dishes cleaned themselves, dusters went to business, and the vacuum roared to life. Stefan looked at Hermione in amazement, and his jaw hung open. "I will never get used to that." He laughed. Damon shrugged, and he sat down with his glass of thick red liquid in front of him. "It beats mowing the lawn." He sipped out of his glass, and he was left with a blood mustache. He wiped his mouth off with his sleeve, and he leaned back in his chair.

"When do you wanna check out those rooms?" He asked, sipping his drink. Hermione shrugged, and with one last bite of pancake, she picked up her plate. She placed it in the sink and she turned to Damon. "Alright. Let's go." She spoke, smiling wide. She hadn't seen Ginny in a while, and she wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her arrival.

Damon smirked at her, and followed Hermione up the stairs to Ginny's room. "When is Leif Erickson coming?" Damon asked, as he pushed the large brown oak door open. The room was beautiful, and as large as any other bedroom in the house. The wallpaper was old, and crackling. It was filled with drab colors, and spirals. The large queen sized bed draped in satin reds and golds sat in the left corner of the room, and near the bed were large bay windows with long flowing red curtains.

Hermione shot Damon a look, and she flicked her wand at the bed. "Damon." She scolded, and he held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. Okay. When is Eric coming?" He rephrased the question. Hermione glanced at her watch, and she went back to her business helping the bed to refold itself. "Tonight, around Seven thirty." She commented. Damon sat down in a chair near the door, crossed his legs, and he watched Hermione closely. As soon as the sheets were done changing themselves, the comforter pulled itself on the bed, and Hermione smoothed it out.

Damon didn't want to say it, but he couldn't stop himself. "Is that little tart Pam coming along?" He asked, hopefully. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She and Pam had been having a lot of... problems lately. She cleared her throat, and she sat down on the bed across from Damon. "Yes. She wouldn't leave his side if her life depended on it." Hermione spoke sadly. Damon took this as his chance, and he swept over to Hermione's side.

"Doesn't that bother you? The fact that he has another woman at his side at all times?" He questioned, grabbing her by the shoulders. His squeeze was gentle, but firm. Hermione looked up at him, and he was staring at her intently. "Yes, Damon. Of course it does. But what else can _I do_?" Damon brushed his fingers against her cheek. "Leave him. Stay with me." He suggested, gazing at her. Hermione was almost swayed for a moment, but she stood up suddenly, parting from Damon. "Stop trying to compulse me, Damon." She warned, and she stormed out of the bedroom.

Damon got up, and he followed her, not skipping a beat. He held his hand to his chest, and said in mock surprise. "Hermione Jean, I would never." Hermione cracked a smile as she changed Lavender's bed. Damon's phone began to buzz, and Damon held his arms out. "What was that?" He cried, and he looked at Hermione in mock fear. Hermione put a hand on her hip, and she held the unfolded sheet in one hand. The phone buzzed again, and Damon tackled her, shouting, "Earthquake!" They fell to the bed as a sheet was coming down, and it landed softly over them.

Damon held Hermione close to him, and he reached into his pocket for his continuously buzzing phone. Damon answered in a breathless, "Hello." A devious smile passed over his pale pink lips. Hermione furrowed her brow at him. What was he up to? He sat up on the bed, and he tore the sheet away from his face. "Oh. Long time no see, Northman." Hermione shot up in her seat, and she tried to grab the phone away from Damon. He pushed her back down on the bed, and he held her there with one hand. "She's busy putting her clothes on at the moment." He snickered.

Hermione could hear nothing but silence from the reciever. Damon couldn't help but add to the fire. "Yeah. We were up all night having hardcore kinky dirty hot se-" Hermione successfully snatched the phone from him, and she bounded away. Just as soon as her victory arrived, she had lost it. Damon grabbed the phone away, and he threw Hermione on the bed. Eric was calm on the other line, uninterested in Damon's and Hermione's childish banter. Hermione heard him growl something, and Damon pinned her down on the bed with his body. "Oh ho ho. No need to get so grumpy, viking. Mother Theresa would never do that to you." He laughed, and Hermione struggled to get loose. "Yep. Okay. Bye bye now." He replied, and he hung up the phone. Hermione glared up at him, and he smirked. "The offer's still open." He winked.

The door opened suddenly, and their heads shot up. 'Bloody hell.' Hermione thought to herself in shame. Ginny looked at them, all smiles, wiggling her eyebrows. "Am I interrupting anything?" Ginny questioned. Hermione took this opportunity to push Damon off of her, and he fell to the floor. "No." Hermione replied, indignantly. Damon grunted, and he sat up. "Yes, actually." Hermione hopped up to her feet, and she nearly tackled her best friend. "I'm so glad you're here!" She cried. Suddenly Ginny was ripped out Hermione's arms, and she went blurring down the stairs.

Stefan held her against the couch, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Stefan!" She exclaimed, as he planted kisses on her cheeks. Hermione ran down after them at her own slow mortal speed. Lavender stood in the doorway, lugging in her many matching pink bags. "Hi Hermione!" She greeted, holding out her arms. Hermione hugged her, awkwardly. She flicked her wand, and the bags barreled into Lavender's room. "Wow. This is a lot nicer than I thought it would be." Lavender said, ignorantly, as she swaggered into the large living room.

Damon stood at the top of the stairway, and he smiled down at her. Lavender's blue eyes flickered up to Damon, and she smiled mischievously. "Hermione." She began, running her finger along the back of one of the maroon couches. "You never told me you lived with such a cute guy." She spoke drawing out the word 'guy'. Hermione bit her lip, and she tried her hardest not to flinch. "Are you wearing that necklace I gave you last summer?" asked Ginny, suddenly. Lavender's gaze shifted to Ginny, and it hardened slightly. "No. I'm sorry, Ginevra, but it was just not my style." Ginny snapped her head away from Lavender. "Suit yourself."

Damon's eyes flashed brightly as he traveled down the stairs. "The name's Damon." He introduced himself, holding out his hand inches away from his torso. Lavender regarded his hand with a beaming smile, and she took it delightfully. "Lavender." She replied. Stefan caught Hermione's gaze, and he flashed her an apologetic smile. 'I'm sorry.' He mouthed to her. Hermione shrugged, and she walked away, going down a separate hallway. She wasn't going sit there and watch Damon and Lavender ogle over each other. She felt a curious twinge of anger at Lavender as she went.

She held out her wand, and she apparated to her bedroom. This certainly wasn't how she expected things to go. Then again it was Damon. Hermione plucked a book from her 'Favorite's Shelf', and she sat down in her bed. She looked out of the window. 'If Damon wants Lavender then he deserves to be happy.' She thought, sleepily. She drew her blankets up to her chest, and she leaned against her headboard. She cracked open the book, and she began to read Pride And Prejudice. Hermione could barely keep her eyes open as she read. They began to droop, and droop until she was fast asleep.

_"I know you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core." He whispered to her from across the room. Tears were streaming down Hermione's face. "I'm leaving tonight Damon." She spoke quietly, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her pink shirt. He looked away from her in pain, and he downed the rest of his glass. "He's my best friend, Damon. I can't leave him alone to fight you-know-who all by himself." She squeaked out the words, letting the reality of it all wash over her. "So you're leaving me to go with them?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. It would be yes. It would always be yes. He flung his bottle at the door of her room. He looked at her, his eyes darkened, anger taking over his features. Then he was gone. Hermione let out a small gasp, and she tried to gather her nerves. She had to go down to her parents. It was time to leave._

Hermione awoke several hours later in a daze. Her book was on her chest, and she checked her watch. It was nearly 5 p.m. She had slept the whole day away. She removed her blankets, and stood up to stretch. Eric would be here soon. "Hermione!" Stefan called from below. "Dinner!" Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, and she flicked her wand at the bed. She padded down the stairs slowly, still trying to shake away her tiredness. She should be used to these bad sleeping patterns. Eric was a nocturnal being, and she usually stayed up with him at night. Granted she hadn't seen him in over a month.

Damon was sitting at the head of the table with Lavender on his left. Stefan sat at the opposite end with Ginny on his right. Hermione looked from the two of them, and she sat down promptly in the middle. Lavender was where Hermione usually sat, and she knew that no doubt. The table was filled with all sorts of sweets, meats, teas, and vegetables. "Thank you, Stefan. It looks fantastic." She spoke, elegantly. Stefan nodded at her, big brown eyes sparkling. He had been looking forward to this night for a long time. The re-opening of the Salvatore Boarding House, and the night he and Ginny would remember forever.

The first hour went by smoothly, with only a minimal amount of snarky comments from Damon. Even Damon knew that this was a big step for his brother. Getting over Katherine, and having his human life ripped away from him had been dreadful. It was exciting that he was willing to try to have a go at it again. Lavender smiled politely at Hermione as she made back-handed compliments such as: "Oh I absolutely love that top. Where did you get it? Wal-Mart?" and "Oh, look at your hair. Did you do that on purpose?" Hermione ignored her, and she kept to her polite mannerisms. The hour of champagne nearly dawned upon them.

He clinked on his cup with his spoon, and he stood. "I had wanted to wait until Eric had arrived so that he could witness this, but I guess I can't stall any longer." He chuckled, and Ginny looked at him with wide eyes. "Stefan, what are you doing?" She whispered, hoping desperately that it was what she thought it was. He held her hand in his. "Ginevra Weasley. I have loved you for so long. Ever since I saw you that day in Diagon Alley, three years ago, I knew you were the one. From the first glance, I loved you."

Ginny's eyes glistened with tears of joy. "Though you were hard to catch a hold of." Ginny laughed, as the others looked on in happiness. "Ginny, I am stuck here on this planet for the rest of time, and I would want to spend it with no other woman other than you." He knelt down on one knee, and instantly Ginny stood. "Will you Marry me?" He asked, holding out a ring in a black velvet ring box. Ginny was speechless, and she held her hands to her mouth. She nodded frantically, trying to find her voice. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" With each 'yes' her voice became stronger. Stefan slipped the ring on her finger, and the loving pair embraced.

Damon let out a whoop!, and the girls clapped rapidly, trying to not let on to the fact that they were crying. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Hermione excused herself to answer the door. She used her napkin to dab at her eyes as she swung open the door. Eric stood on the other side, and his usual hardened face was filled with worry. "Hermione, What's wrong?" He questioned, trying to take a step forward. Hermione shook her head. "Nothing." She admitted, and she opened the door fully. "Would you like to come in?" She asked, and Eric swept into the room, and he hugged her tightly.


End file.
